


Flame

by Libate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libate/pseuds/Libate
Summary: *瑜瑜代嫁，洞房花烛夜*处女作文笔很渣……依旧是带着令人无语的剧情……





	Flame

　　军师要娶黄家小姐黄月英，明日就是婚礼。  
　　但黄月英现在只想跑路。嗯……为了小乔。  
　　黄家与乔家世代交好，而月英与小乔的关系更是亲密无间。直到有一天，她意识到自己的感情失控了。简单的来说就是希望乔妹可以一直注视着她。有时，她都不能忍受同为挚友的周瑜的靠近。  
　　黄月英非常苦恼，在这种情绪的控制下，她是绝对不可能完婚的，但性别造成的鸿沟与家族命运的牵绊使她动摇，而她要嫁的人——蜀地最金贵的军师诸葛亮，显然也是不好糊弄的存在……  
　　黄月英这么想的时候，自然猜不到诸葛亮此时也是非常头疼的。  
　　按诸葛亮的说法，当初他被粗人张飞问及理想对象时，就随意挑了最符合自己人设的女子的姓名说了出去。当时并没有多想，只当这就像一阵风，说过就算了。没想到过不了几日这件事被主公得知，缓过来的时候已经连媒都说好了。  
　　直到了婚礼现场之后，看着自己的新娘身着一袭华美的红色喜服，头盖一顶大红色的盖头，披金戴银，朝自己款款而来时，诸葛亮的心情还是颇为微妙的。  
　　拜完堂，随后敬酒，传统形式的婚礼有序的进行着。新娘子先进了门，诸葛亮倒是和那些前来祝贺的朋友聊了一会儿。知道不可再拖下去后，诸葛亮终于也进了婚房。  
　　主公也是用心，为了营造浪漫的意境，特意用了红烛照明。未来将与他相守一生的伴侣，就坐在床沿上等他。烛火的橘光照在她的身上，给她镀上了温暖的光泽。  
　　似乎是他的动静有些明显，黄月英抬头看向他的方向。盖头等着他去掀开。  
　　诸葛亮觉得他现在应该得说什么了吧，但估计都是些不情愿的话，以月英的才智，很快就能理解到她的意思。但他不想在一个女人生命中最重要的时刻说出那种话。  
　　犹豫了片刻。诸葛亮宽了宽心态，上前几步，掀开了盖头。  
　　在指尖触碰到红布的那一刹，诸葛亮感觉到眼前的人故意歪了一下头。于是盖头、以及其下可能装点在发间的珠宝发簪一齐掉了下来，撞击地面发出了清脆的响声。  
　　诸葛亮曾奇怪为什么在这样的礼俗下，新娘会将头发完全盘上去，但现在已然清楚了——盖头与发簪去除后，一头漆黑如绸的长发披散下来。黄月英的头发可不是黑色的（权当是私设）。  
　　他微微低头，对上了一双令人惊艳的红色眼眸。  
　　那人同时制住了他因发愣而停悬在半空的手，力道有些大，带着决绝的味道。  
　　“多年未见，军师可忘了我？”  
　　看见此人，诸葛亮几乎是下意识的冷静了。  
　　叫他军师的，一是诸位蜀将，二是相讽之人。而眼前的这位，应该算是老对手了，只不过和他的关系有些微妙。  
　　“都督何故来此打扰？”诸葛亮的眼中盈满了笑意，全然不顾被扼住的手腕。  
　　周瑜倒是很淡定的望向他，说道:“我们好像还有账没算完。”  
　　“哦……但今天是在下大婚之日，这种时候前来，是有什么特殊意思么？”  
　　“别装，我看得出来，你并不想娶月英。”周瑜回道，“月英她也不愿与你完婚，所以我……”  
　　“所以你这是……代嫁？”诸葛亮以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势打断了他的话，扯皮了一句后换上惊讶的表情看向他，并成功的观察到周瑜脸上出现了短暂的惊愕，然后羞恼。  
　　没等诸葛亮看的尽兴，他就感觉到手腕上被施加的力道大了几分。周瑜起身，将诸葛亮的手臂向旁边一扯，就使其失去平衡。他同时伸出右手，快速扳住诸葛亮的脖颈，咬牙切齿道:“就不该和你多说闲话！”  
　　“这么容易就着火啦，”诸葛亮眸中删过一道奇异的光泽，“你还真是一点都没变呢。”  
　　“这种事情就不劳烦你费心了，请你务必现在去死。”周瑜漂亮的红眸中满是杀机。虽说峡谷中人是不会真正死亡的，但他和这位宿敌，必须要决一次胜负。  
　　“我说，我们之间的仇没那么大吧？”诸葛亮一脸无辜，“保持微笑不好嘛？”  
　　“你在稷下对我做过的事不会全忘了吧？”周瑜冷冷道，“现在追究起来，你就要装傻么？”  
　　呵……诸葛亮眉头弯起。若不是现在脖子被掐住，他真的很想笑出声来。  
　　“怎么了？”周瑜还是发现了他神态的变化，只不过他还没意识到自己的话是多么的暧昧，他只直言道:“身处这样的境地你都不在意么？我少说也算武将，对付你还是绰绰有余的。”  
　　“是吗，”诸葛亮勾起嘴角，“我看时间也要到了，不如打开天窗说亮话……”  
　　下一秒，他竟是直接挣脱出周瑜的钳制，将对方摔在了床上。周瑜一惊，刚要起身，却发现自己已没有了动弹的力气。  
　　“别费神了，这不是妖术，而是实实在在的药力，你好好承受吧。”诸葛亮倾身过去拍了拍周瑜的面颊。他对周瑜异常欠扁的笑了一下，忽而又故作叹息道:“哎，愿不愿娶是一回事，要不要洞房又是另一回事。我终究要和伴侣度过剩下的半生，但在这样的日子，你撞破了我的婚礼，现在又要坏了我的良宵，你不会认为这事就算了吧？”  
　　“你竟然在你自己的婚礼上下药？”周瑜觉得有点费解。  
　　“是啊，要么怎么说我神机妙算呢？”  
　　“我不知道你有什么好嘚瑟的。”周瑜冷漠道，“我只知道，你不可能算到我会代嫁给你，你一开始只是想算计月英……说起月英，她只是个有才学的女子，完全不会武功。我想以你的性格，不喜欢必然会想方法避免接触，于是你选择下药，先糊弄过一个晚上，之后夫妻相敬如宾即可。不过，倒还有一个可能……”  
　　诸葛亮心中暗叹周瑜的敏锐，他这点心思被琢磨的透透的，不过当他听见周瑜的下一句话时，整个人都有点崩。  
　　但见周瑜眉头皱了皱，像是在思考他推理的准确性。然后，他神色一松，随即换上了鄙夷的表情，质疑道:“你不会是想用这种方式掩饰你的阳痿吧？”  
　　我……诸葛亮一时不知道该说什么。  
　　他一直都很喜欢周瑜这种耿直的性格，喜欢他的真实坦然，喜欢他受欺负时不加掩饰的别扭表情……但唯有这个时候……当他一语说出即使不是真相但令人非常尴尬的话时，诸葛亮才反应过来这个人该是何等的不知死活。  
　　“你还真敢说啊……”诸葛亮暗中磨了磨牙。  
　　周瑜不语，依旧狐疑的看着他。他的眼角微微翘起，在这个角度看，会有一种妖异的美感。诸葛亮顿时起了恶心思，趁着周瑜无法动弹，用一根手指顺着他的睫毛向上拂。周瑜明显向后缩了缩，眼睛扑闪着连眨了好几下。  
　　接着是一个激灵。周瑜感觉到，自己的身体突然间暖了起来，好像有一股汹涌的热浪在体内拍打着。他怔了一下，立刻找出问题所在，清冷的声音带上了一丝慌张:“你到底下的什么药？”  
　　“你知道怪异扁鹊吧？”被他质问的人倒是笑的格外开心，“这种药是他特别调制的，分为子母两种成分，你服用的是子药，会受到我心意的支配。”  
　　你这混蛋。  
　　周瑜被搞得心慌意乱，恍然间对上一双迷人的湛蓝色眼眸。诸葛亮居高临下的看着他，含笑的眉眼间突然透出了道不清的温和气质。  
　　“公瑾，亮方才……心动了。”  
　　很久前，就已经……  
　　  
　　  
　　在这种暧昧的环境下，周瑜倒是没受多大的影响……  
　　“我就直白的问了，你是不是想和我洞房？”纵使身体燥热难耐（划去），周瑜的声音依旧非常平静。  
　　“啊，我想不想呢。”诸葛亮笑着念了一句。这完全就是废话。  
　　“通过你方才的描述，我觉得自己的处境很危险。”周瑜想了想说，“不过，我自己做错了决定，不会怨天尤人。事已至此，成王败寇，我便食了这苦果……”  
　　“可是还是不服气吧？”诸葛亮开始解周瑜的衣物，动作轻缓，像是要好好品味他不堪凌辱的表情，“都督屈身来到我的婚礼上扮作新娘，本来就不容易，到了快得手的时候又被我之前的无心之举算计到了，只得乖乖躺着和一个同性的、而且还是最讨厌的人上床，是吗？”  
　　周瑜皱起眉来，扭过头去。  
　　“好吧。公瑾你看着我。”诸葛亮亲昵的将他搂住，一手按在他的脑后，手指揉弄那头令他眷念不已的长发，揉的乱的一塌糊涂。周瑜那双带着哀怨的红眸又瞧向他了，这样他的心里格外柔软。  
　　“你不是黄月英，你也不是东吴的都督。你是陪我走过所有婚礼流程的人，是我此生唯一的伴侣。这一世，良姻也好，孽缘也罢，我都不会有一丝后悔。”他轻声说。  
　　“即使日后被杀掉也不后悔吗？”周瑜盯着他。  
　　“你还真是会破坏氛围啊……”诸葛亮无奈地笑了。  
　　周瑜收回视线，一时间心头情波百转，早已分不清药效与自己的真实想法。他感受了一下自己的状态，身体非常热，但好歹手部可以移动。他索性把衣袖向下拉，领口随之敞开，露出精巧的锁骨。  
　　“那就这样吧。”周瑜的视线冷清清的，“我有觉悟了。”  
　　诸葛亮双眸顿时熠熠闪光，他顺势凑了过去，欣喜地亲吻爱人的唇。周瑜没有反抗，却终究不敢看他，只是伸出舌头笨拙的回应。  
　　红烛火光摇曳，在周瑜赤裸的胸膛上涂抹出瑰丽的橘红色。诸葛亮痴迷的抚摸着他如玉般光滑的肌肤，他的身体有些敏感，在指尖刮过乳粒时发出了清晰的抽气声。诸葛亮用两指把玩一只乳珠，另一只手不断向下探去，在他紧绷的小腹上画着圈儿。正当他要握住最重要的部位时，他的手被周瑜握住了。  
　　“你的衣服膈到我了。”周瑜喘息着，半推了推他。  
　　诸葛亮当然知道他是什么意思，于是三两下将大红喜袍脱去，毫不掩饰他已挺起的欲望。但他没有着急，只是用下体摩擦着周瑜大腿内侧的肌肤。周瑜明显起了反应，脆弱的器官被他的手轻轻握住，血管深处的跳动昭示着这人迷乱的内心。诸葛亮放弃折磨已经充血的乳头，顺着周瑜结实的胸膛往下吻，另一只手不容抗拒的来到他的身后，进行必要的扩展活动。  
　　诸葛亮探入手指的那一刹，周瑜搂住了他的肩，发出了甘美的鼻息。他的身子弓起，柔韧的不可思议。  
　　诸葛亮怕他吃不消，侧身躺倒在床上。两人的距离愈发近了，周瑜咬着唇和他对视一眼。  
　　这眼神简直令所有男人疯狂。诸葛亮挤入第二根手指，甬道处已出现了一点黏滑的液体，他抽动了几下，插入第三根手指。周瑜叫了一声，神色有些窘迫。  
　　“叫的蛮好听的。”诸葛亮逗弄着他下体青涩的性器，指腹的茧子撩拨耻毛，简单的动作却使得快感如巨浪拍打而来，惹得眼前这艳丽的人儿喘息的愈发剧烈。  
　　周瑜何时受过这样刺激，大脑中一片空白，反应过来时，他已经骑在了诸葛亮的身上。诸葛亮手指抽离，手掌托住周瑜的臀瓣，让穴口直对着自己挺拔的火热。  
　　“夫人，快坐上来。”诸葛亮鬓角垂下一颗汗珠，顺着颀长的脖颈缓缓淌下，在烛光的掩映下显得格外性感。周瑜心尖微微一颤，竟是有些克制不住了。  
　　他垂下眼睫，让自己的身体慢慢低下去，直到接触到那根羞人的家伙，他颤抖了一下，几乎跪立不稳。诸葛亮坏心收回支撑他身体的手，欲望的前端被湿润的穴口吞下了一点。  
　　周瑜可真是硬气，刚开了头就要一直坐到结尾。但这也太自讨苦吃了，本身力气就没恢复，还是自己撑着，这番动作搞的他两腿颤惊惊的，完全坐下后连气都要喘不匀了。  
　　“好啦，放松些。”诸葛亮看着他惨兮兮的模样差点笑出来。但考虑到自家夫人脸皮薄，让他自己动未免太过分了罢，只得换了个姿势，方便自己干他。  
　　诸葛亮的手在周瑜腰迹游走，整根没入的满足感让他兴奋起来。诸葛亮用力抽动，没顶几下周瑜就呜咽了一声射了出来，下面的穴口不安地收缩。周瑜半是羞涩半是恼怒，掐着诸葛亮的后背，不让他说出嘲讽的话来。诸葛亮吻住他抿起的唇，继续开拓，当龟头擦过某一点时，周瑜刚释放不久的欲望再一次挺拔起来。  
　　“这是憋了多久啊。”诸葛亮伸手揉着周瑜的阴囊，那两颗小肉球已满是绯色。他威胁性的按了按顶部的马眼，以指尖轻刮敏感的顶部，咬耳道:“这次不准先射。”  
　　“诸葛村夫，你放手！”周瑜叫道。  
　　“就不，打我吖，笨蛋。”诸葛亮吻了一下周瑜泛红的鼻尖，凝视对方的眼眸。这么漂亮的一双眼睛，哭泣的时候应该会很好看吧。  
　　“你……”周瑜咬牙切齿，“刚才是意外，我第一次……你要包容我。”  
　　这家伙无论在性格还是在性事上都耿直到可怕，以他洁身自好的思想，这么多年就只接触过小乔与月英两个女子，除此就是天天面对军营那群糙汉子，也难怪他受不住。  
　　“亮也是第一次，”诸葛亮用很包容的眼神看着他，“怎么样，不是阳痿吧?”  
　　然后他就更加放肆的抽动起来。  
　　“哈啊……你这个……禽兽！”周瑜羞耻地绞紧腿，在诸葛亮的腰部盘叠起来，没想到这让他插的更深了。周瑜感觉下半身烫的惊人，诸葛亮握住的手让他淫邪到发疯，猫一样细软破碎的呻吟从颜色艳丽的薄唇中挤出，一种本不属于他的妖冶在空气中弥散开来。  
　　诸葛亮湛蓝清明的眼眸也染上了情欲的色彩，他细细吻着面前这令他魂牵梦绕的人，贪婪的像是个得到糖果的孩子。一向外表冷漠，沉默敌对的周郎现在在自己身下委屈承欢，神态羞耻却又难耐，这怎能让他不心动?  
　　“公瑾，”诸葛亮低低的笑着，“你好敏感。”  
　　“少、少啰嗦！”  
　　“我啰嗦吗?”诸葛亮挺身撞击那个点，调侃道，“倒是你下面的小嘴啰嗦的紧，一张一合，喋喋不休，让我更想疼爱你了呢。”  
　　周瑜气结，干脆扭过头去不理他。诸葛亮施予的刺激清晰而漫长，比起疼痛更像一种甘美的折磨。前后双重夹击让他有些承受不住，这时脑中却突然闯入过去和村夫的种种恩怨。思绪一时飘然，不知到哪儿去了。  
　　“喂，认真点。”  
　　诸葛亮咬住他的红樱，吮吸咂摸，声音含糊低沉，隐隐带着威胁的意思。周瑜对此深感不满，别扭的夹紧后壁报复他，眉眼中满是挑衅……在下一秒硬生生的扭曲成惊慌失措。  
　　“等……等等”  
　　woc这变态真的眼红了。  
　　原本尺寸就很惊人的阳物恍惚间好像更大了，抽动的速度也明显加快，每一下都精准的撞在那一点上。下身被完全打开了，疼痛只存在了一瞬就被疯狂的快感挤走。腰上的那只手用力很大，占有性的掐痕在雪白的皮肤上格外明显。位置转变，背部触及柔软的床，双腿从对方腰迹滑落，却被粗暴的分得更开，折叠，抬高，下颚被挑起，深吻随之而来，带着凶悍的舔咬，把哭叫声强制送了回去。  
　　禁止释放的手松开了。周瑜颤抖了一下，将白浊尽数射出，脑中的神经像是断掉了，很久才回过神来。  
　　周瑜仰着头喘息，胸口剧烈的起伏，上面吻痕深深浅浅，一场性爱后他变得更妩媚了。诸葛亮心满意足的从他身体里退出来，伸出手在周瑜怔神的脸上戳了戳。  
　　后面的米青液溢了出来，粘稠的感觉比真的排泄还要难受。周瑜虚浮的目光渐渐聚焦，一眼看见诸葛亮那张欠扁的脸，原本放松的身体也有一丝僵硬。他知道自己有些失态了。  
　　“没想到公瑾在床上如此心急呢，下次不会有太多的前戏了。”诸葛亮认真的保证。  
　　周瑜感到非常不爽。  
　　非常不爽。  
　　“那是因为你太弱了，”这种信口拈来的挑衅根本不用过脑子，“下次换我来。”  
　　事实证明，堂堂都督在床上还是太肤浅了。  
　　诸葛亮一脸沉痛，将周瑜的身子翻了过去。臀丘之间，那个小口还在抽噎着吐出米青液，诸葛亮伸出手指，再次侵入，抠挖里面的软肉。  
　　周瑜一下子瞪大眼睛，奈何药力未过无法翻身，只得抬起闷在枕头中的脸，反抗的叫道:“还干什么?快出去！”  
　　“本来我都打算放过你了，可是你的无知害了你。”诸葛亮的声音也是很沉痛的，好像违背了自己本意一样。  
　　“公瑾可是很厉害的武将呢，不会被这样的阵仗吓得临阵脱逃吧?”  
　　周瑜想到方才用武将身份恐吓他的事，嘴上终于不敢多说，但心里却是直接骂开了。  
　　这个死记仇的老狐狸！  
　　……  
　　洞房花烛夜真是别样的漫长。  
　　


End file.
